Effects on Morality
by QueenPlatypus
Summary: drabbles of Ishimondo and Naegami. Ranging from K to M.
1. Body

uhhh

here's the ishimondo thing,,

The way his arms were pinned above his head, his lower half weighed down by Mondo's straddling legs, seemingly exposed Ishimaru's godlike body in the most spectacular way.

Mondo often finds himself distracted by the hall monitor's torso, his legs, his back, his arms – Hell, everything about Ishimaru was entrancing, hypnotizing, and even erotic at times.

And now that he was bare, his milky skin pressing against Mondo's own darker tones, Mondo could admire him at a close, personal proximity.

"What are you staring for?" He heard Ishimaru ask impatiently, a beet red blush spread over his face. "Get on with it, Mondo."

"Nah, hold on." Mondo muttered, moving his hands away from Ishimaru's wrists and onto the other's body, gently moving his hands down every curve, dip, and every other shape-based adjective Mondo couldn't think of in the moment that belonged to his paramour.

"Mondo, we'll be late if you don't hurry!" Ishimaru reminded, his voice strained. He wriggled beneath Mondo, which sent shivers of pleasure through both of them as their erections brushed and rubbed against each other.

"All right, all right, I'll be fast."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"


	2. Pompadour, Checkerboard, and Paperboy

The sound of a whirring saw sliced through the peaceful afternoon, wood shavings flying to and fro. Mondo's eyes narrowed behind large safety goggles, the large plank in his hands beginning to make a satisfactory shape.

When he finished the piece, he gazed at it in his hands for a while, a judging frown upon his face. He turned towards the large plated board to his left, and lifted the already-shaped piece up so he could fit the new one under it.

He had been correct; the measurements were a perfect fit.

With a wide grin almost splitting his face, he quickly glued the pieces together, made the play pieces, and gathered them in his arms to show his family. He flung off his safety goggles, and jogged happily to the door.

Jumping up the basement stairs, he discovered his mother and father in the common room, both relaxing while the television yelled at them from the front of the room.

"Ma, pa, I finished." Mondo announced, nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet in glee. "I finished the chess board – 'Figured I'd sell it, whaddya think?"

"Yeah, that's real nice, son." His father mumbled, still sleepily entranced by the screen showing motorcycles doing flips and wheelies in a large, dirt-filled stadium.

"…You didn't even look, pa." Mondo remarked, his voice filling with a sharper edge. "Look at this, I'm really proud of—"

"Yeah yeah, I get it, Mondo." His father said, waving his hand. "Why don't you go shows the gang're somethin'…"

"…" With an angered snort and a muttered, 'fine', Mondo turned on his heels and stormed out the front door, slamming it behind him.

"YOU! Why are you slamming doors?!" Came a shout, followed by the screech of bicycle tires braking. "You could break it, or disturb someone enjoying this beautiful afternoon!"

Mondo swiveled his head around, his awful mood only spiking when he had been criticized.  
"Hey hey, why don't you say that to my face, you little-" Mondo bit his tongue at the site of the one and only person who could get him to not yell.

"I hope you were not going to curse, Oowada-kun!" Kiyotaka Ishimaru said, swinging his leg over his bike to stand beside it.

"… I wasn't." Mondo reassured, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't know it was you, Ishimaru-kun."

"Who else would I be? I am the paper boy after all, and this time is my weekly round!" Ishimaru announced proudly, crossing his arms. "What are you holding?"

"Hah?" Mondo faltered, before realizing, _hey man, you're still on Earth, and you have a checkerboard in your hand. _

"It's a checkerboard, aniki."

"May I see it?"

Mondo, again, blinked in surprise at Ishimaru's earnest need to see his craftsmanship.

"I don't see why not," He shrugged, handing the board over. "I just made it, so-"

"Goodness, Oowada-kun!" Ishimaru interrupted ruby-red eyes wide and bright with awe. "Did you really make this?"

"Yeah," Mondo admitted, feeling a bit flustered by the possible compliment coming his way. "But it's not like it's something I've made before, so I wasn't really sure how to do it. 'Just sorta happened, y'know?"

"Amazing!" The paperboy exclaimed, looking up to smile at Mondo with an entirely too impressed expression. "You're a very good carpenter, aniki!"

Mondo felt a strange tightness in his chest, a heat in his face, and his stomach felt light and fluttery like a pack of birds had taken flight.

"Er… Thanks." He muttered, lowering his gaze to the floor so he could hide his face behind his pompadour.

"That means a lot, y'know.."


	3. Naptime

The poor fool had fallen asleep practically on top of Togami, amongst a pile of books in the library.

It was quite a scene; like one you'd see of a manga (Not that Togami had really read one – he'd seen small snippets of romantic comedy manga and anime that Yamada had wailed about so persistently.)

Of course, Togami had simply been reading a book when Naegi had asked if he could read beside him, since the lamp provided the best light and Naegi didn't want to damage his eyesight. Shortly after he pulled up a chair directly beside Togami and sat down, angling his body so the light would shine on the pages, lighting them up with a gentle, warm brightness.

The same brightness that now seemed to caress Naegi's light hair, turning the brown to what looked like spun gold as it brushed Togami's shoulder, tickling his chin with small, stray strands.

Togami's eyes traveled along the boy's slackened jaw, gentle expression (how very different from his usual set expression of determination. Quite an amusing change, however.).

He hadn't let the novel in his hand go, however. It sat in his lap, still held by his hands.

His hands were rather small, for a guy, weren't they? Not petite hands like a girl's, but definitely not large and calloused like most men's. How quaint.

An image of Naegi's hand in his passed idly through Togami's mind, to which he blinked hard and shook his head in disgust. As if that was ever a possibility.

But, the size difference between their hands was comforting, for some reason. His hands didn't fit anyone else's very well but Togami's, and that put Togami at some sort of ease.

A soft murmuring noise broke Togami's daydream, and his gaze snapped back to Naegi's softened features, now snuggling down into the crook of Togami's neck.

Togami found himself swallowing at the sight of Naegi attempting to get more comfortable on him, snuggling him like some sort of odd humanoid pillow.

…

He looked up and peered at the door, making sure it was shut tight and securely. When he was sure it was, he sighed and placed his satin bookmark in between the pages of his novel and quietly closed it, taking Naegi's out of his hand, and placing them both on the table holding the lamp. Then he reached over and clicked the lamp's switch, engulfing Togami and Naegi in dimmed surroundings.

Slowly and carefully, Togami shifted to wear he was most comfortable without disturbing Naegi's slumber and rested his own head atop Naegi's, slipping his glasses off and placing them in his breast pocket. As his eyes fluttered closed, he felt a small smile creep onto his face at the feel of Naegi's hair.

Just as soft as it looked.


	4. Heika

There was something so intoxicating about being tied up by the hands and kneeling in front of Togami, who sat in his large chair, knees apart expectantly.

"You are to listen to my every command; do you understand?" He said, rubbing his neatly polished shoe against Naegi's pant leg.

"Yes." Naegi muttered, gaze dropped down to the floor. This was awful, and he was _enjoying_ it. None of the others could know, not ever.

"Yes, _what?" _Togami prompted, digging the heel of his shoe into Naegi's thigh. "Finish your reply."

"Y-Yes, Byakuya-heika…" Naegi hissed out the formal honorific, wincing at the pain now prickling in his leg. His gaze swept up to the heir, whose haughty expression hadn't changed since he had bound Naegi.

"Better." Togami murmured, moving his foot away from the shorter boy's thigh and towards his crotch, where he ever so slightly rubbed the sole of his shoe against the building tension behind the zipper. "Now, what is it you would like to do?"

"…"

"Say it." Togami ordered, his already painfully slow actions stopping.

Naegi then muttered something unintelligible, and Togami snarled in anger and grabbed him roughly by the chin, pulling him off of his haunches and fully kneeling.

"I will not ask again." Togami snapped, his sharp grip on the restrained boy unrelenting.

"P…Please let me pleasure you, Byakuya-heika." Naegi finally said, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Honestly, all he wanted to do was do this with Togami, and the heir had put him all through this…

Not that he didn't like it, but still.

"…Hm. Very well." Togami released Naegi, who sat back and stared up at Togami, expecting the taller boy to release his belt buckle and zipper for him.

"Ah, no. You're on your own with that." Togami mused, smirking fiendishly.

Naegi grimaced and stared at the shining, sterling silver and leather belt around Togami's fit waist, and pondered just how the hell he would get it off. His hands were bound, after all – but, there were always his teeth.

Slowly, he leaned forward and bit down onto the cold metal, feeling around the material underneath for the latch that held it together. Once the cool bit was found, he somehow nuzzled the buckle up and away from the latch and slid the belt off of Togami's waist.

"Impressive." Togami muttered, seemingly bored. "You may continue."

'_I was already going to, but okay.' _Naegi thought, as he pushed himself farther towards Togami's pants and gently rubbed against the fabric, slightly shocked to feel the hardness underneath. Face flushing, he bit down on the zipper and pulled it downward, revealing the hard knot underneath black fabric.

Shifting his legs closer, Naegi licked his lips and bit at the fabric, tugging until the bundle underneath was released into the open.

"Well, you've gotten this far." Togami said, still not amused. "Keep going."

Naegi, slightly annoyed by how nonchalant his partner was being, leaned up to hesitantly lick the shaft of Togami's cock, catching the heir's flush of pleasure out of the corner of his eye. He continued this, up, down, around, until he was positive that Togami's dick was absolutely covered in his saliva.

He leaned back for a second, licked his lips in preparation, and looked at Togami one last time before the real event began.

The heir's face was reddened at the tips, and the back of his neck was beginning to inflame as well.

With that as more motivation, Naegi opened his mouth around the head of Togami's cock, encircling it once with his tongue. Slowly, he dipped his head down until the organ hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag slightly. He pulled up, and pushed back down, hands starting to sweat against their ropes.

Togami had his shoe against Naegi's own groin again, this time rubbing the hidden erection more satisfyingly, and with a hand in Naegi's messy hair.

This pattern went on for several minutes; up, down, lick, nearly gag, rub, blush, moan, groan.

"Naegi, pull back." Togami ordered suddenly, his voice thick with pleasure and hard with demand. "Now."

Following orders, Naegi pulled back, just in time to have his face splattered with semen.

The sticky white substance covered the boy's face, and he squinted his eyes shut so he wouldn't be damaged by it. When the short flow had stopped, he blinked and looked back to Togami.

When he did, there was something in Togami's expression that changed. There was a cloud of lust in his eyes, for one, but yet there was also some sort of shock in his face as well.

Naegi, though desperately wanting to wipe his face off, held still as to not disobey his partner.

Shortly, Togami snorted before leaning down and grabbing Naegi by the hoodie, dragging him into a long, heated kiss that left Naegi dizzy.

Togami leaned away, back into his chair, a trail of shared saliva between his and Naegi's lips.

"Clean yourself up." He ordered, fixing his pants again. "Then meet me in the bedroom. We will continue this endeavor shortly. Do not disappoint me."


	5. Besotted

On the list of things Naegi expected to see from him, gentleness was definitely not one of the top seventeen.

He expected harsh tones, barking out orders such as "On your knees," or "Bend over."

Yet all he heard were whispered nothings, soft groans and moans that breathed into his ear, the muffled sound of clothes hitting carpeted floor and other discarded articles of coverage that had been stripped free of their eager, warm bodies previously.

He imagined tough hands, gripped around his wrists and shoulders and arms and legs, blooming bruises of purple and blue that would be one hell of a problem to explain.

But only the cool, tender fingertips met his skin, cool hands that caressed his body in all the right places, holding Naegi flush against the other, one around his waist and one behind his neck.

Of all the things Naegi thought Togami was, gentle wasn't one of them.

Yet, here, in the privacy of their room, behind locked doors, shuttered windows, the kisses that trailed Naegi's face, neck, torso, legs, and feet said otherwise.

Togami's harsh words may cut him down during the day, but he definitely made up for it by treating Naegi like some sort of precious jewel.

Once, Naegi had even asked him about it, as they lay tangled and sweaty amongst the sheets.

"…Togami-kun..?" He had whispered, trying to regain his breath as the heir did the same into the crook of Naegi's neck. "Why are you so different here?"

"What do you mean, 'here'?" Togami retorted, sitting up and staring at Naegi. His hair was disheveled, his glasses nowhere in sight, his face flushed from the actions previous.

"The bedroom, I mean."

"Because no one is around to see it."

"That's not a good enough answer!"

"What would people think if they saw how insanely besotted the great heir to the Togami fortune is for a mere common boy who just happens to know exactly how to fuel even the most depressed people with hope?" Togami snapped, his frustration growing by the second. "They'd think I'd be insane, which I probably am. And I cannot have that."

"… Did you just say you were in love with me?"

"No, you fool. I said 'besotted'."

"It means the same thing!"

"Mph." Togami scoffed, before rolling off and out of Naegi (from whom he received a pleasing gasp of relief) and lay beside the other, his back to Naegi.

"Just shut up, I need to sleep."

After blinking for a few moments, Naegi nodded and turned over himself, barely trying to hide the wide grin on his still-red face.


End file.
